Troublemaker
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Semua berawal dari menghindari Uchiha Sasuke yang bermaksud mendekatinya, Hyuuga Hinata malah harus terjebak dengan sahabat leader troublemaker tersebut, Namikaze Naruto./ First Naruhina Oneshot./ Dedicated for Zoroutecchi n NHL/ Mind to RnR?


Hyuuga Hinata mendesah dengan sangat pelan.

Gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ panjang tersebut sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan siang bersama sahabatnya—Haruno Sakura di sudut kantin Seiru High School. Namun acara _lunch_-nya sedikit terganggu karena sahabatnya yang terlalu ceria itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu berceloteh tentang _senpai _pujaan hatinya tanpa henti.

"Hinata… bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setampan itu, sih?" tanya Sakura seraya menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

_Mana kutahu._

Tapi Hinata hanya diam sambil tetap menyantap _lunch_-nya. Gadis itu menyahut pertanyaan sahabatnya di dalam hati. Membiarkan Sakura sibuk sendiri dengan _day dreaming_-nya memang sudah biasa.

"Hinata, mereka melihat ke arah kita!" pekik Sakura dengan suara direndahkan.

Hinata melirik Sakura, kemudian mengikuti pandangan gadis berambut _pink_ yang terpaku di pusat kafetaria. Yang diamati Sakura adalah seorang idola sekolah nomor satu—Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang berada satu tahun angkatan di atas mereka tersebut juga terlihat sedang menikmati _lunch_ bersama teman-temannya.

Gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Lebih menarik menikmati bento daripada melihat sekumpulan _flower boys_, pikir Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa mengerti kenapa hampir semua murid perempuan—termasuk sahabatnya bisa tergila-gila pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak memungkiri kalau _senpai _tersebut memang lebih dari sekedar tampan, begitu juga dengan teman-teman se-_gang_-nya. Tapi bagi gadis kalem tersebut ketampanan tidaklah cukup. Lagipula mereka terkenal dengan sebutan…

_Troublemaker._

Julukan itu sudah Hinata ketahui bahkan sebelum penerimaan siswa baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Kakak sepupunya—Hyuuga Neji yang kebetulan juga bersekolah di Seiru High School sejak awal sudah memberikan informasi apapun itu yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah.

Hinata ingat, Neji selalu memperingatinya agar jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka adalah sekumpulan siswa yang tingkah lakunya tidak setampan parasnya. Dekat dengan mereka hanya akan membawa pengaruh yang buruk, begitu kata sang kakak sepupu.

Karena Hinata adalah adik yang penurut, maka ia setuju dengan kakaknya. Hinata Hyuuga tidak mau berurusan dengan _troublemaker_.

"Hinata! Mereka menuju ke sini!" seru Sakura dengan heboh. Hinata yang baru saja akan melanjutkan makan siangnya terpaksa mendongak. Uchiha Sasuke dan grupnya memang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah meja mereka, tapi belum tentu ingin menemui Sakura, 'kan?

_Well_, mungkin saja memang ingin menemui Sakura. Sahabatnya itu memang memiliki wajah yang cantik dan juga supel. Tidak heran kalau para _senpai_ pun tertarik pada Sakura. Yang jelas, mereka tidak mungkin mau menemui Hinata.

Setelah menyimpulkan demikian, Hinata kembali berkutat dengan makan siangnya yang belum habis. Gadis itu menyesap _lemon tea_ yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya.

"KYAA! Mereka mendekat!" pekik Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan mengguncang-guncangnya. Hinata sampai tersedak karenanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, tenanglah," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit heran melihat tingkah teman dekatnya itu. Sakura kini sedang membenahi rambutnya agar terlihat cantik.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata _onyx_. Kedua iris _lavender_-nya menangkap Sasuke _cs_ semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana dan dagu terangkat, kesan arogan dan angkuh para _troublemaker_ tersebut benar-benar terlihat.

Rombongan Sasuke selalu bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang, terbukti dari orang-orang yang berada di kantin sekarang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke _cs_ berhenti tepat di depan meja yang ditempati oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Merasa tidak punya urusan dengan _senior_-nya tersebut, Hinata hanya diam di bangkunya, sedangkan Sakura sudah berdiri.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Beri aku nomor ponselmu." Sasuke berkata dengan seringai di wajah _stoic_-nya. Hinata terbelalak. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta nomor ponselnya? _Leader_ dari para _troublemaker _itu? Atau jangan-jangan Uchiha ini salah orang? Tapi ia menatap tepat ke Hinata.

Sakura yang tak kalah kagetnya memutuskan untuk bertindak cepat. Ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan. "Biar aku saja yang bertukar nomor denganmu, Sasuke-_senpai_!" sela Sakura.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Hinata berinisiatif untuk melarikan diri. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari kursinya, berniat melangkah pergi. Karena dalam kondisi buru-buru dan Hinata memang termasuk gadis ceroboh, ia tidak melihat kalau salah satu sahabat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya sambil terus memerhatikannya.

_Brukk!_

Bahunya bertubrukan dengan bahu pemuda itu. Hinata menengadah, menemukan salah satu _troublemaker_ yang tak kalah popular dengan Uchiha Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia sedikit takjub dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang selalu berpenampilan mencolok. Entah yang berambut pantat ayam, rambut seperti nanas, pipi bertato, kening bertato dan lain sebagainya. Dan sekarang Hinata menemukan satu lagi.

Pemuda tampan dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan, rambut berantakan berwarna pirang, kulit tan dan sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Nama pemuda itu adalah…

_Namikaze Naruto._

x

**Troublemaker**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song Troublemaker **** Hyuna & Hyunseung**

**Terinspirasi dari movie Koizora**

**Pairing: Naruto X Hinata**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, dll**

x

x

**Dedicated for Zoroutecchi & all of NHL ^^**

x

x

"_Kami-sama_... benar-benar tidak ada!" pekik Hinata sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya di sebuah bangku panjang depan kelasnya. Gadis itu kemudian memeriksa satu persatu barang yang dibawanya.

Sebuah _smartphone_ pembelian ayahnya sebulan yang lalu kini tak diketahui keberadaannya, dan itu membuat Hinata panik.

_Apa ini karma karena aku tidak memberikan nomorku pada Uchiha-senpai?_

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Itu karma yang terlalu kejam. Rasanya tidak mungkinkalau ponselnya hilang hanya karena ia tak mau memberitahu nomornya pada si pangeran sekolah.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Ino yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Hinata tampak panik langsung menghampirinya. Gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi.

"Ponselku hilang," sahut Hinata singkat sambil terus memeriksa tasnya.

Ino terkejut, namun segera bergabung dengan sahabatnya tersebut. "Terakhir kau pakai dimana?" tanya gadis cantik itu sambil ikut memeriksa isi tas Hinata.

Hinata tampak berfikir. Ia jarang mengeluarkan ponselnya kalau sedang berada di sekolah. Apalagi saat pelajaran, gadis itu bahkan menon-aktifkan ponselnya.

Gadis itu berusaha mengingat lagi apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ini. "Sepertinya di perpustakaan," ucap Hinata sedikit ragu. Beberapa saat lalu ia memang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku.

"Akan kucoba menelpon nomormu," usul Ino.

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai mengemasi lagi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ino bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel sahabatnya tersebut. Ia melirik Hinata yang tengah memandangnya penuh kecemasan. Ino tersenyum dan berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"Tenang, ponselmu pasti ketemu, Hinata-_chan_."

x

**.Troublemaker.**

x

Hinata memasuki perpustakaan sekolah yang telah sepi. Panggilan dari Ino ke ponselnya memang tersambung, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencarinya di perpustakaan. Karena Ino ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal, gadis _blonde_ tersebut tidak bisa menemani Hinata.

Selama tigapuluh menit lamanya, Hinata mencari ponselnya di setiap sudut perpustakaan. Ia memeriksa di bawah meja, kursi maupun rak-rak buku, namun hasilnya nihil. Ponselnya tak terlihat dimanapun. Ia juga sudah menanyakan pada penjaga perpustakaan, tapi tidak ada yang melihat ponsel itu.

Hinata sedang berjongkok dengan setengah tubuhnya berada di bawah meja saat sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, apa kau sedang bermain petak umpet?"

_Duk!_

"Aww—" Hinata mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk meja. Reaksi tubuhnya yang mudah kaget memang terkadang menyusahkan.

"Haha."

Suara tawa yang terdengar di belakangnya membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Gadis itu segera keluar dari kolong meja. Ia lalu membenahi seragamnya yang terlihat berantakan seraya berdiri. Mendongak, kedua manik _lavender_-nya melebar saat menyadari ternyata salah satu _senpai_ yang tadi siang ditemuinya di kantin sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"N-Namikaze-_senpai_…" Hinata membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada senior.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wow, padahal tadi siang kau langsung kabur begitu melihatku."

Komentar Namikaze Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk. "_G-gomen_."

"Apa kau sedang mencari ini?" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu yang berada di tangannya. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia refleks meraih ponselnya barunya tersebut, namun gagal karena cowok berambut pirang itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Alis Hinata saling bertaut karena bingung. "_Senpai_… i-itu ponselku," ucapnya gagap karena takut.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia memain-mainkan _smartphone_ _kohai_-nya tersebut, membuat si empunya takut kalau-kalau ponselnya jatuh. "Aku akan memberikannya padamu, tapi ada syaratnya," ucapnya santai.

"A-apa?" Hinata kembali menunduk, was-was kalau seniornya tersebut akan meminta imbalan yang aneh-aneh.

Seringaian Naruto makin lebar. "Kau harus mau aku antar pulang."

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada _senpai _di depannya tersebut.

"Hah?"

x

**.Troublemaker.**

x

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit murung saat mengekori _senpai_ yang memaksanya untuk pulang bersama itu. _Well_, mungkin memang tidak memaksa secara eksplisit. Naruto hanya mengajukan syarat yang tidak mungkin bisa Hinata tolak, jadi itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemaksaan, 'kan?

Hinata masih mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menuju parkiran dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Melihat lambannya Hinata berjalan, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu tanpa permisi dan membawanya mendekati sebuah _Scirocco R-Line_ berwarna _orange_.

"Masuk," kata Naruto ramah sembari membukakan pintu depan. Dengan takut-takut, Hinata memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku samping kemudi. Setelah memastikan Hinata tidak akan kabur, Naruto segera masuk ke mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Mobil _sport_ _orange_ itupun mulai keluar dari kompleks gedung Seiru High School.

Setelah memasuki jalan raya, mobil Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat. Hinata yang tidak terbiasa dengan kecepatan setinggi itu hanya bisa mencengkram _seat belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia bahkan tidak berani melirik ke arah _senpai_ tampan yang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, apa kau ada relasi dengan Neji?" tanya Naruto basa-basi, padahal ia jelas tahu apa jawabannya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini. Ia tahu tentang Hinata sejak dua bulan yang lalu, saat Sasuke mengatakan padanya kalau ada gadis yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan seorang Uchiha. Karena penasaran, mereka mencari tahu tentang gadis itu, dan menemukan kalau namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Mereka juga tahu kalau Hinata adalah sepupu tersayang dari Hyuuga Neji—sang kapten klub karate yang disegani. Sejak saat itu, diam-diam Naruto mulai mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata, hingga tak sadar ia menginginkan lebih dari hanya sekedar mengamati.

"N-Neji-_nii_ adalah kakak s-sepupuku," jawab Hinata setelah diam beberapa saat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Waaaahh… bagaimana mungkin gadis manis sepertimu punya sepupu sebrengsek dia?" Naruto terkekeh saat mengatakannya. Neji memang tidak pernah akur dengannya.

Ucapan frontal Naruto membuat gadis di sampingnya sedikit berjengit. Sepupunya brengsek? Apa tidak salah? Neji adalah pemuda yang baik. Walaupun dingin dan cuek, tapi Neji bukanlah tipe _rebel_ seperti cowok di sampingnya tersebut. Neji tidak pernah absen dalam posisi ranking tiga besar di sekolah. Ia juga pintar beladiri.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Dari kata-kata yang digunakan, gadis itu menyimpulkan kalau Namikaze Naruto-lah yang brengsek.

Di sisa perjalanan, Naruto menanyakan banyak hal tentang Hinata. Tanggal lahir, hobi, warna kesukaan, musik yang sering didengar dan hal-hal lainnya. Hinata bahkan sampai merasa dirinya seperti sedang menjalani sebuah wawancara.

Naruto mengurangi kecepatan saat mereka memasuki kompleks dimana rumah Hinata berada. Mobil _sport_ itu merapat di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang cukup besar.

"Ini rumahmu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto seraya mengamati rumah tersebut dengan kedua manik biru lautnya.

"I-iya."

Hinata belum beranjak dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya malah saling bertaut, menandakan kalau dirinya sedang gugup. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato tersebut lalu turun dari mobil dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memandangi wajah seniornya itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau senyum Naruto ternyata sangat menawan.

"Hei, mau masuk tidak?" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata hingga gadis itu sadar dari lamunannya.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian segera melesat keluar dari mobil Naruto setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kegugupan _kohai_-nya.

x

**.Troublemaker.**

x

**Next day…**

Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan siangnya ke atas meja. Di depannya Sakura dan Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata tidak mau makan di kantin lagi agar tidak mengalami kejadian memalukan seperti kemarin.

"Jadi, ponselmu sudah ketemu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura seraya menggigit onigiri miliknya. Hinata menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan mengangguk.

"Benar ketinggalan di perpustakaan?" Ino ikut bertanya. Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Kau menemukannya dimana, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino lagi.

Hinata tampak ragu saat akan menjawab. Ia memang belum menceritakan perihal bagaimana ponselnya bisa ditemukan pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Um… di-ditemukan Namikaze-_senpai_," jawabnya pelan. Hening sesaat hingga terdengar teriakan yang membuat Hinata harus menghentikan makan siangnya.

"APA?"

Ino dan Sakura memekik bersamaan, membuat murid-murid lain yang berada di kelas memandang ketiganya dengan heran. Hinata segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar kedua temannya itu tidak _overreacting_.

"J-jangan keras-keras."

Sakura serta Ino sontak menutup mulut mereka. "Benarkah Namikaze Naruto yang menemukan ponselmu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Kedua iris matanya berbinar-binar.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, membuat Ino makin bersemangat.

Sakura mendesah. "Ah… kau beruntung sekali, Hinata-_chan_. Kemarin Sasuke-_senpai_ meminta nomor ponselmu. Setelah itu yang menemukan ponselmu ternyata Naruto-_senpai_. Aku benar-benar iri!" canda Sakura.

Hinata sebenarnya juga tidak mau mengalami itu semua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Bukannya kemarin malah Sakura-_chan_ yang bertukar nomor dengan Uchiha-_senpai_?" Hinata tersenyum menggoda.

"Tapi dia belum menghubungiku," balas Sakura sedih. Ia menggigit onigiri dengan kesal mengingat semalaman menunggu Uchiha Sasuke menelponnya atau sekedar mengirim pesan.

"Dia tidak mungkin menghubungimu, Jidat." Ino tertawa mengejek. Sakura tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"_Shut up_, Ino-_pig_!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua temannya lagi-lagi beradu mulut karena hal yang tidak penting. Pemandangan seperti itu memang sudah biasa.

"Kyaaa!"

Pekikan yang berasal dari murid-murid perempuan yang masih berada di kelas menyadarkan ketiga gadis yang duduk di pojok ruangan tersebut. Sakura dan Ino menghentikan adu mulut mereka, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas.

Hinata sedikit heran melihat teman-teman sekelasnya terpekik kaget. Gadis itu lalu melirik ke arah pintu.

_Kami-sama…_

Ekspresi kaget tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut setelah melihat senior yang kemarin mengantarnya pulang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Hinata segera menunduk, berpura-pura tidak melihat dan kembali menekuni bentonya yang masih tersisa banyak. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Hinata-_chan_." Panggilan lembut yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat seisi kelas menajamkan telinga dan pandangan mereka.

Hinata menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya dengan susah payah akibat suara itu. Dengan terpaksa, gadis tersebut menengadah, namun ia tidak beranjak dari kursinya. "Y-ya, Namikaze-_senpai_?"

"Ah! Jangan memanggilku begitu. Itu terdengar seperti kau sedang memanggil ayahku," Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludah. Wajahnya memanas dan terlihat memerah. Kenapa harus mengatakan hal itu sekarang dan di depan banyak orang? Hinata benar-benar malu karena cowok jabrik itu.

"Nanti pulang denganku lagi, ya?" pinta Naruto. Terdengar beberapa pekikan kaget di sekitarnya, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli.

Wajah Hinata menjadi makin bersemu. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjawab. "_G-gomen_… tapi aku akan p-pulang dengan Neji-_nii_,"

Naruto tidak suka dengan penolakan Hinata. Ia merengut lalu menyambar bento milik Hinata, membuat pemiliknya menatapnya penuh tanya. "N-Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan bentomu kalau kau mau pulang denganku," katanya mantap.

Hinata hanya bisa menganga dibuatnya. Pembuat masalah. Benar-benar pembuat masalah, pikir Hinata dengan kesal.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Perutnya sangat lapar karena tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan, jadi ia harus mendapatkan bentonya kembali. "B-baik," sahutnya lemah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia meletakkan lagi bento Hinata di atas meja, kemudian langsung melenggang pergi sambil bersiul-siul—tanpa pamit.

Setelah Naruto pergi dari kelas, semua mata kini menatap Hinata dengan penuh penasaran, tak terkecuali dengan dua sahabatnya. Hinata memandang Ino dan Sakura bergantian dengan gugup.

"Hinata… kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Sakura menyipitkan mata _emerald_-nya, meminta penjelasan.

Ino memajukan badannya. "Kau harus menceritakan dari awal."

Hinata menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang…

x

**.Troublemaker.**

x

Hari berikutnya, lagi-lagi Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan masuk ke kelas Hinata secara tiba-tiba dan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pusat perhatian di kelas. Mengambil salah satu barang Hinata secara paksa dan hanya mengembalikannya jika gadis tersebut mau menuruti syaratnya. Syarat yang diberikan Naruto masih sama, yaitu pulang bersama.

Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga tak terasa sudah hampir tiga minggu Hinata selalu pulang bersama Namikaze Naruto. Dan selama itu pulalah Hinata menjadi topik gosip hangat di sekolah.

Pada awalnya Hinata risih dengan _senpai_ yang berpenampilan sangat mencolok tersebut karena selalu memaksanya pulang bersama. Hinata jadi harus berbohong pada sepupu tersayangnya. Untunglah Neji terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dewan siswa dan klub karate, hingga tidak mendengar rumor yang mengatakan kalau Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto mulai menjalin hubungan.

Seiru High School adalah sekolah yang luas dengan murid yang banyak. Walaupun begitu, rumor bisa menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Hanya orang yang terlalu _nerd _atau sibuklah yang tidak tahu gosip yang diperbincangkan di sekolah.

Melewati waktu bersama Naruto membuat Hinata jadi sedikit mengerti karakter pemuda tersebut. Hingga saat ini, cowok pirang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap kurang ajar atau jahat seperti yang ditakutkannya.

Naruto memang sering membolos dan juga melakukan pelanggaran lainnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mengajak Hinata untuk ikut-ikutan melakukannya. Hal itulah yang membuat hati Hinata sedikit melunak. Gadis itu tidak lagi takut dengan cowok yang dijuluki _troublemaker_ tersebut.

Berbicara tentang _troublemaker_, Hinata sekarang jadi lumayan dekat dengan _senpai-senpai_ arogan itu. Ia bahkan dianggap sebagai teman oleh mereka. Sakura dan Ino malah senang, karena dengan begitu mereka juga bisa dekat dengan _senpai-senpai_ yang tampan tersebut.

Selain pulang bersama, kalau mereka tidak pulang terlalu sore biasanya Naruto akan mengajak Hinata untuk sekedar mampir membeli es krim atau kue. Hinata yang memang penyuka makanan manis tidak keberatan.

Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto kembali mengajak Hinata mampir di kedai es krim yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Tanpa sadar, Hinata jadi lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau langit sudah gelap.

Hinata duduk dengan tidak nyaman sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia merasa cemas. Bagaimana kalau di rumah ada Neji dan sepupunya itu memergokinya?

Dan dugaan Hinata rupanya tidak meleset. Baru saja Naruto membukakan pintu untuk _kohai_-nya, sebuah suara yang terdengar mengerikan menghentikannya.

"Namikaze Naruto! Menjauh dari Hinata!"

Hinata membeku. Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap menguar di belakangnya. Keringat dingin mulai turun di pelipis gadis itu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"_N-Nii-san_…"

x

**.Troublemaker.**

x

Hinata meneteskan air matanya sembari mengobati luka di wajah Naruto. Wajah tampan itu sekarang terlihat biru-biru karena lebam. Sudut bibirnya juga terlihat sedikit berdarah. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kamar Hinata. Naruto terluka setelah adu kekuatan dengan sepupunya. Hinata tentu tidak bisa membiarkan cowok itu begitu saja. Naruto menjadi seperti ini juga karena salahnya.

_Flashback_

"_Namikaze Naruto! Menyingkir dari Hinata!" perintah Neji dengan galak._

_Hinata membeku. Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap menguar di belakangnya. Keringat dingin mulai turun di pelipis gadis itu. dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata menoleh ke belakang._

"_N-Nii-san…"_

"_Yo, Neji!" Naruto menyapa Neji dengan cengiran khasnya dan malah merangkul pundak mungil Hinata._

_Neji semakin geram. Mata pearl-nya menyiratkan kemarahan. "Kau__—__lepaskan tangan kotormu, Naruto!" Neji lalu menatap sepupunya. "Hinata! Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan Namikaze Naruto, kenapa kau tak mau dengar?"_

_Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun tak berusaha menepis tangan Naruto."Neji-nii… Naruto-senpai tidak jahat," sahutnya lirih._

_Neji menatap adik sepupunya dengan tidak percaya. "Hinata, mereka hanya membawa pengaruh buruk untuk__—__."_

"_Hei hei. Kau tidak bisa melarangnya berteman dengan siapapun, Neji," sela Naruto yang tidak tahan melihat teman seangkatannya itu memarahi Hinata. _

"_Singkirkan tanganmu!" ucap Neji lagi._

"_Tidak mau!" Naruto malah mengeratkan rangkulannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya papa Neji._

_Sang kakak sepupu yang amarahnya semakin naik itu pun menjadi frustasi. "Kau ini__—__apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mendekati Hinata?"_

"_Hmm…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk dagunya, tampak berpikir. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "tentu saja karena aku menyukainya."_

_Blush._

_Wajah Hinata bagaikan kepiting rebus setelah mendengar ucapan cowok bermata biru tersebut. Suka? Naruto-senpai menyukaiku? tanyanya dalam hati._

_Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terkejut, Neji sudah mengira akan hal ini. Teman-teman Naruto sendiri yang memberitahunya tadi siang. Sebenarnya Neji tidak membenci Naruto dan teman-teman se-gang-nya, hanya saja perilaku mereka yang angkuh dan arogan membuat pemuda Hyuuga tersebut kesal. _

_Dan Neji tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dengan mudah mendekati sepupunya. "Suka? Kalau begitu, aku punya syarat."_

"_Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat._

"_Tanding karate denganku. Kalau kau menang, aku akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hinata." Ucapannya terdengar serius dan tidak main-main._

_Naruto langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan menghentikan cengirannya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Sorot matanya menajam. _

"_Baiklah, deal."_

_Flashback end_

Naruto memang menang. Tapi serangan dari Neji yang kalap tetap membuatnya luka-luka, baik badan maupun wajah. Sedangkan Neji sendiri tidak mendapat luka yang berarti.

Hinata mengoleskan antiseptik di luka Naruto sambil masih terisak pelan. Hatinya tersentuh melihat kesungguhan seniornya tersebut.

"Jangan menangis." Tangan cowok itu mengusap air mata Hinata dengan lembut.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_… kenapa kau keras kepala?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Ia sudah berusaha melarang agar Naruto tidak menerima tantangan Neji, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Habisnya sepupumu menyebalkan."

"Tapi kan—"

"Sshh. Sudahlah… yang penting sekarang dia tidak akan mengganggu kita." Naruto memang tidak menyesal, karena dengan kejadian ini ia jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadapnya. "Hei, sekarang kita pacaran, 'kan?" tanya Naruto santai. Ia tidak menyadari pertanyaannya itu membuat _kohai_-nya langsung merona.

Naruto melirik gadis di depannya yang sedang mengangguk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia lalu menyambar tangan Hinata dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tahu, kau benar-benar menggemaskan saat tersipu begitu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu." Ada nada usil di perkataannya, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin tersipu.

"_S-Senpai_…" Hinata gugup saat melihat seniornya semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa menunduk karena satu tangan Naruto kini menahan dagunya. Wajah mereka sekarang berhadapan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Naruto menyeringai. Ia memajukan lagi wajahnya. Bibirnya tinggal satu senti lagi dari bibir mungil Hinata. Semakin dekat… dan—

Cklek—

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Raungan Neji membuat Hinata langsung tersentak kaget. Sedangkan Naruto, _well_, sepertinya ia harus berduel lagi dengan Hyuuga Neji yang mengidap _sister complex_ itu.

x

x

**The end**

x

x

**Fic ini special buat Zoroutecchi~ Tanjoubi omedettooo ,/~~~~~ *gomen telat banget***

**Juga special untuk teman-teman NaruHinaLover. Kalo blum gabung di grup NHL di FB, buruan gabung yaa di NaruHina Fanzz. ^^**

**Gomen kalau banyak typo n alurnya gajelas. Ceritanya juga rush banget… ending gaje... Gomen ne~ . lagi belajar bikin fic NH. Keke :D**

**Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca :***

**Akhir kata…**

**Mind to RnR, please?**

**Regards, 120311**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
